


Теперь интереснее

by fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 (fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017)



Series: fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 || 5lvl - драбблы [23]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Texting
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 19:12:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15978650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/fandom%20RDJ_and_Stark%202018
Summary: Питеру скучно на паре, Тони решает это исправить





	Теперь интереснее

**Author's Note:**

> автор [на фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/authors/1431621)

Эта пара химии была до того скучной, что Питер готов был начать плевать в потолок. То ли паутиной, то ли просто так, по старинке — он еще не решил. В любом случае, преподаватель что-то монотонно бубнил из-за кафедры, совершенно не замечая, что его особо никто не слушает, на доске расцветали заковыристые формулы органики, вызывающие у отдельных студентов приступы паники, и Питер вполне закономерно предполагал, что на него никто не обратит внимания. Хотелось, чтобы учебный день поскорее закончился, и тогда можно будет с чистой совестью дать отсюда деру. На базу, или на улицы Нью-Йорка, или заскочить проведать тетю Мэй — Питер давно не видел ее и ощущал угрызения совести. Но что поделать, если ты отныне Мститель, а по совместительству еще и любовник Железного человека? Он или умирал от усталости, заползая поздно ночью в кровать на автопилоте, или умирал под уверенными, умелыми прикосновениями Тони. Насыщенная жизнь, как не посмотри. И все это еще надо совмещать с учебой!  
  
В кармане коротко провибрировал телефон, и Питер с радостью схватил его в руки, надеясь, что это что-то чрезвычайно важное и получится свалить пораньше — все равно всю эту хрень он давно знал. К сожалению, это не был сигнал общего сбора — на экране высвечивалось сообщение от Тони. Ну, тоже неплохо.  
  
Не замечая, что его губы сами собой складываются в мечтательную улыбку, Питер поспешил снять блокировку.  
  
«Скучаешь?» — высвечивалось в окне программы, пока на фотографии рядом Тони широко улыбался, крепко зажмурившись от гуляющего в груди смеха — воспоминания об обстоятельствах, в которых было сделано фото, приятно огрели Питера изнутри.  
  
Воровато оглянувшись, он принялся быстро печатать ответ.  
  
«Просто капец. Наш химик — профессор Бинс. Только еще скучнее»  
  
«Это слишком сложно для меня, паучок. Но я рад, что написал вовремя»  
  
Питер покачал головой — периодически Тони бесил его намеками на свой возраст так сильно, что глаза грозили упасть в череп, так сильно он их закатывал. И это при том, что на лицо было явное принижение собственных познаний.  
  
«Ты хочешь предложить что-то поинтереснее, чем органика?»  
  
«Ага»  
  
В конце сообщения стоял подмигивающий смайлик, и внезапно по позвоночнику прошлась дрожь. Хоть Тони постоянно и заливался соловьем про их разницу в возрасте, он всегда умудрялся удивить Питера очередным интересным экспериментом, и уже давно все горизонтальные поверхности в пентхаусе были испытаны на прочность. То есть, Питер определенно мог ожидать от любовника чего-то совершенно из ряда вон, а потому нервно облизнулся, еще раз оглядываясь по сторонам и проверяя, никто ли не смотрит ему в экран.  
  
Телефон мигнул еще раз, оповещая о новом сообщении. На этот раз Тони ничего не написал — просто прислал файл и таинственно замолчал. В душе загорелось любопытство, и пока видео — недлинное, но достаточно объемное — грузилось, Питер нервно отстукивал пальцами по столу рваный ритм. Достал из кармана наушники, кинул взгляд на преподавателя — тот все еще ничего не замечал, подключился и запустил файл.  
  
Краска тут же бросилась Питеру в лицо, когда он понял, что прислал Тони. Запись их вчерашнего веселья.  
  
Качество у видео было отменное, и Питер мог в деталях рассмотреть, как веревки впиваются в его запястья, как напрягаются во всем теле мышцы, стоит только Тони склониться ниже и нежно, практически целомудренно поцеловать живот и погладить ребра, игнорируя стоящий, с влажной от смазки головкой член, и как он открывает рот в немом стоне, потому что не может ни пошевелиться, ни увидеть, что же сделает любовник в следующий момент. Да, повязка на глазах Питеру тоже прекрасна видна, и взмокшие волосы под ней, и свои собственные покрасневшие скулы.  
  
Тони на видео все еще медлит и не спешит приступать к главному — он лижет торс Питера, сжимает пальцами сосок. Он, кажется, вообще не собирается что-то менять и давать больше, и Питер из настоящего, сидящий сейчас на паре, чувствует, как по телу от увиденного опускается огненная волна тяжести, оседая в паху. Он закусывает губу — точно так же, как и вчера — когда видит, как Тони садится на свои пятки и мягко ведет рукой по чужому члену. Нежно и едва ощутимо ласкает по всей длине, оглаживая пальцами головку и наслаждаясь прикосновениями к тонкой, чувствительной коже, наблюдая с улыбкой, как Питер дергается, стонет и шире разводит бедра, стараясь подтянуться выше и прижаться к Тони, вымаливая нечто посущественнее.  
  
Дыхание вырывается тяжело — влажное и горячее, Питер загнанно оглядывается, но, кажется, никто не замечает, что он буквально смотрит в данный момент порно с самим собой. Порно, в котором его ласкает и дразнит сам Тони Старк, наблюдает с довольством, как Питер дрожит от неспешной дрочки и мотает головой, требуя больше и больше с каждой секундой.  
  
Давление в паху растет и не собирается пропадать просто так, но Питер продолжает смотреть на то, как Тони оглаживает его бедра ладонями, вновь возвращается к члену, дразняще касается и опять убирает руки, пакостливо улыбаясь. Тони играется с ним, как кошка с мышью, то выпуская из цепких коготков на волю, но вновь придавливая к полу и садистски потроша серую шкурку.  
  
На видео Тони обхватывает ладонями Питера за талию и подтаскивает к себе, позволяя прижаться задницей к собственному напряженному члену, почувствовать желание и искупаться в ожидании, тянется выше, сминая губы Питера поцелуем и стаскивая наконец утяжку с члена, и…  
  
И видео обрывается. Но Питер и так помнит, что было дальше. Как возбуждение закручивало его в узел, как хотелось кончить от рук или члена — или от всего сразу. Не важно. Ничего не важно, когда сверху наваливаются, вдавливают в постель, создают трение и наконец-то проникают внутрь, дрожащими пальцами мазнув по губам и заставив приоткрыть рот.  
  
Он возбужден, член больно упирается в ширинку и в мозгу мелькает мысль-размышление — будет ли это уже слишком, если он немного сбросит напряжение прямо сейчас? Дрожащей рукой Питер смахивает пот со лба, а затем принимается печатать, промахиваясь по нужным буквам и отлично представляя, как Тони сейчас должно быть довольно улыбается от своей маленькой диверсии.  
  
«Ты должен забрать меня прямо сейчас»  
  
«Машина уже ждет. Как и я»  
  
И снова этот чертов подмигивающий смайлик.


End file.
